1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to database testing environments, and, in particular, to the creation of a sample consumer information database environment for the testing and refining of direct marketing campaigns based on credit-related and/or non-credit-related data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various business entities, including credit providers, perform direct marketing campaigns aimed at selected consumers who are identified, at least in part, based on data available from credit bureaus. In order to improve the cost-effectiveness of such campaigns, careful planning of the selection criteria for identifying the consumers to be targeted is desired. Refinement of the selection criteria often takes place by testing a proposed set of criteria on the database of credit bureau consumer information, or on a subset of the database, and analyzing the resulting set of consumers identified using the criteria.
Typically, marketers are trying to identify consumers with a desired set of characteristics. Effective refinement of the selection criteria is dependent, at least in part, upon accuracy and stability of the test database set upon which the testing is run, especially since current legislation regarding the use of consumer credit data for advertising purposes requires in some cases that marketers commit to making a firm offer of credit to consumers who are contacted. In other types of direct marketing campaigns, rather than making a firm offer of credit, the marketers may issue an “invitation to apply” (known as an ITA). Planning and execution for ITA campaigns may be restricted by law from using credit-related data. Marketers for firm offers of credit, ITA's, and other direct marketing campaigns are very interested in maximizing the success of their direct marketing campaigns by careful selection of consumers to be contacted.